Chew Toy
by asdsdsa
Summary: I don’t know what it is… but I can never say no to this man. Well--I can never put action behind the word, no matter how long I protest. KibaxNaru, oneshot unless readers want otherwise : Lemon, mansex, all that good stuff : Slight OOC in this.


A/N: Hey guys, so trying out a new pairing, love this one. Hope you all like it, written fast, un-beta'd, I don't care though, its just for fun :D Hopefully its legible. Review and lemme know what ya think, may continue may not, as of now it's a oneshot.

Warnings: Infidelity…kinda…well, they're not married yet but hell we'll say infidelity. Uhh…other warnings…gay sex, swearing, uh, unprotected sex (use condoms people, this is only fiction :D)….really bad typos and grammar mistakes. Yea that's about it, disregarding that, enjoy. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own shit…gah…if I did Naruto would be super uke to Kiba and Shika….and Kakashi….and all the others…mostly, other than the old old ones haha…anyway yea don't own Naruto =(

Chew Toy

"Kiba…ungh…don't stop….ahhh…"

_It never failed… he got me again._

"K-kiba…"

_I don't know what it is… but I can never say no to this man. Well--I can never put action behind the word, no matter how long I protest._

_He always gets me._

"Oh god you are so fucking hot." he breathes out, hot, moist breath on my inflamed cheek. He dips his head to my neck and bites. The feeling of his sharp, pronounced canines grazing my heated flesh causes my body to tremble.

_Maybe it was the feeling of him hovering over me, his tanned cheeks as red as the fang-like markings on his face. Maybe it's the feeling of his hands roaming my body, groping me in rough but intimate ways. Maybe it's the feeling of him inside me, pounding mercilessly, lighting my whole body on fire._

Kiba lets out a growl and continues to bite into my shoulder, marring the flesh with his wolfish teeth. It'll sting later… but I don't care. I'm a bit of a masochist I suppose…

"Kibaaa…"

I say his name involuntarily, ending with a growl of my own as he pulls me up into his lap, my bare stomach touching his bare, rock hard chest. I run my hands through his wild hair and push his face farther into my shoulder.

He's stopped thrusting now, and I simply sat on his hard, un-protected cock. It was euphoric, to feel so close to such an animal--to such a man. His body was hot, in both senses of the word, and my hands slid across his back that shone with a glistening, sweaty sheen.

I could smell the sex radiating off of him.

"Naruto… jesus you taste so good." he tells me in a breathy, husky voice, as he begins to lick across my neck and jaw line, circling my Adam's apple with his tongue.

I tried to speak, tried to respond in some way, but, at the risk of a cliché, he took my breath away. He knows my neck is sensitive, and he knows I love it when he does this to me.

_He knows everything I like…_

_Maybe its just the sex._

_Yea, the whole shebang… that's why I can't say no. Its like he knows my body better than myself, better than any woman ever would._

_Better than Sakura does._

_But I refuse to think about her right now. I refuse to think of our relationship, if I can even call it that anymore. I find myself drawn more and more to Kiba, and less to my high school sweetheart--now fiancé--who I love dearly._

_Right?_

_It doesn't matter…not right now. I'll deal with the guilt later._

"_Lay down." I command, and Kiba looks up at me with a wolfish grin, his brown hair falling slightly in his pitch black eyes. A wolfish grin curled up the left side of his face, a canine showing above his bottom lip._

"_As you say." He leans back, me still impaled on his cock, and puts his arms behind his head, still smiling. He bounces me slightly, moving his hips up and down._

_I run my hands all across his tanned bottom, feeling each and every dip and crevice that his muscular abdomen created. I find his pert brown nipples and tease slightly while rotating my ass on his dick. He let out a slight moan, rolling his eyes in the back of his head._

_I love the feel of his hardened body, love how its so smooth with the slight, barely noticeable hairs. I loved the happy trail that led from his belly button to his pubic area. I love the stubble on his face and the size of his hands. I love the pronounced jaw lines and thin, moist lips._

_Everything that was a man…_

_That was Kiba…_

_That wasn't Sakura…_

_I move then, slowly up his shaft, then sitting back down. My inner body tingled, and I forgot what I was even thinking of._

"_More…" Kiba grunted, palming my ass with his huge, strong hands and spreading me apart to allow himself further access._

_I leaned forward, my forearms on his huge frame, and moaned--a less than manly one-- into his neck, inhaling all that was Kiba._

"_Ahhh… K-kiba… damn… feels…ungh… s-so goood."_

_I pull my head back then, and stare into his face. He was concentrating, wanting release as badly as I was. _

_This was the moment I loved. The time when we were both so close, when we were feeling relatively the same thing. When we actually knew the pleasure of the other…_

_When our bodies worked as one toward the same goal._

_I arched my body up as he continued to fuck me, rapid thrusts up causing his bed to creak and groan, and I began to stroke myself slowly as to not come before him._

_We stared into each others eyes, panting, sweating…_

"_I'm about to cum."_

"_Me…ungh…too."_

"_So close, cum with me."_

_And we did. His body convulsed underneath me and his grip on my ass tightened as I felt him fill me up. My own release fell to his chest, coating his abdominals._

_We kissed, riding out our orgasms together in perfect harmony._

"_That was great, as usual." he said with another wolfish grin._

"_Yea, damn…"_

"_And you said you didn't want to." I looked away with a blush._

"_Yea well… I didn't." I lied._

"_Sure, my little chew toy." He laughed and I blushed harder at the pet name. He reached up and nipped at my neck again._

_It probably would have pissed anyone else off to be referred to as a toy, but you'd have to understand our relationship. If you could call it one. _

"_I need to get home." I say, laying on his chest, wrapping my arms around his naked frame as he did the same to me._

"_Sakura can wait."_

"_She always does."_


End file.
